


I Like My Girls Like I Like My Glasses...

by beautifulmagick



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Grinding, Little bit of rimming, cis girl adam parrish, cis girl ronan lynch, femme pynch, rowan never wears underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Rowan wants Ada to sit on her face. That's it.





	I Like My Girls Like I Like My Glasses...

**Author's Note:**

> I learned with my last femme pynch fic that people really want more of Ada and Rowan so here they are. I have a few more planned!

“I want you to sit on my face.”

Ada paused, her hairbrush halfway to her hair.

“You want me to what?” She asked incredulously.

Rowan rolled her eyes and laced her fingers behind her head. She looked indecent sprawled back on her bed in just her black tank top. Her blue eyes watched Ada intently and Ada shivered slightly under the weight of her gaze.

“I want you to sit on my face. Want to eat you out while you hold yourself up,” Rowan explained, her lips pulled up in a wicked grin.

Ada pulled her curtain of long, damp hair over her shoulder and quickly braided it. Then she dropped her towel in the hamper.

“Right now?” 

“Yes, right now,” Rowan tossed her tank top onto the floor and stretched out naked on the bed. 

Desire flooded Ada. In the months that she and Rowan had been dating, she thought she’d gotten her attraction under control. But Rowan still made her heart stop every time she took her clothes off.

“I’m not sure how you want me…” Ada trailed off nervously.

“Come here,” Rowan commanded softly.

Ada crawled onto the bed and into Rowan’s lap. Her girlfriends hands instantly attached to her ass and Ada couldn’t help giggling into her mouth.

“You’re obsessed with my ass,” Ada accused her.

“Why do you think I want you to sit on my face?” Rowan countered.

“You want my ass on your face?”

“Shut up, Parrish, and get on my face,” Rowan laughed.

Ada kissed her again. The thought of being exposed and poised on Rowan’s face made her both excited and nervous. She was afraid she’d suffocate her or something horrible like that. Finally, she shook the thought away and crawled up until she was straddling Rowan’s stomach. 

“Wait,” Rowan murmured, reaching up to cup her breasts.

Rowan took her nipple into her mouth and circled it with her tongue. She deftly moved her thumb around her other nipple. The dual sensation drove Ada crazy and she couldn’t help rocking against her, searching for friction against Rowan’s flat stomach. Rowan repeated the action on Ada’s other breast before finally allowing Ada to straddle her face.

“What if you can’t breathe?” Ada asked, bracing herself against the headboard.

“It’ll be fine. If you don’t like it, we can stop,” Rowan assured her.

Ada nodded. Rowan carefully positioned her thighs around her shoulders then tugged at her waist until Ada was pressed against her mouth. Rowan breathed over her for a moment, letting the anticipation build until Ada’s thighs began to shake.

“Ro…” Ada murmured pleadingly.

Rowan dragged her closer then slowly licked her. She was careful to stay away from her clit just yet, instead she kept her tongue flat and her strokes broad. Ada moaned softly and rocked her hips into the sensation. Rowan was determined to tease her, though, and she didn’t give in to Ada’s soft plea. She licked her over and over, delving between her folds to press against her opening. Rowan’s hand slid up Ada’s quaking thighs and back to squeeze her ass. Ada pressed back against her hands then forward against her tongue. She groaned helplessly again and let her head rest against the wall. Rowan used her grip to push Ada up until she was able to tentatively circle her tongue around her asshole.

“Rowan!” Ada cried, startled.

Rowan looked up at her and grinned. Her lips were already obscenely red and her chin was wet. Ada felt arousal zap down her spine.

“Is that a no?” Rowan asked.

“No, it’s ok,” Ada panted.

Rowan growled under her and nipped sharply at her thigh. Ada crumpled further against the wall and whimpered. She was still afraid of crushing her girlfriend but Rowan tugged her closer and closer until her face was buried between Ada’s legs.

Rowan alternated long swipes of her tongue and short, hard presses against her clit. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. Ada could feel herself tipping closer and closer to release with each touch. Then Rowan tilted her hips so that she could slide through the wetness at her entrance and back further to her ass. Ada thought she’d be grossed out by it but her arousal only ratched higher. She ground against Rowan’s tongue desperately. She knew Rowan’s face had to be covered with slick and spit but Rowan didn’t seem to mind. She groaned hotly against her pussy while she ate her out. 

Ada felt overstimulated. The rough drag of Rowan’s tongue on her body was lighting her nerves on fire until she was sure she’d explode. Her legs had given out long ago but Rowan’s hands on her hips kept her upright. It was perfect.

“Close. Please no more teasing…” Ada pleaded hoarsely.

Rowan moaned again and took her words to heart. She carefully sucked Ada’s clit and pressed against it with firm strokes. After all the gentle, teasing pressure-- it was enough to tip her over the edge. She ground down hard, feeling herself slip over Rowan’s chin and lips, then she broke. Her orgasm slammed into her hard and she barely kept herself propped up against the headboard.

“Fuck, Ro,” Ada whined, slipping down until she was sprawled out on top of her girlfriend.

Rowan spread her legs until Ada’s thigh slipped between hers. Ada was still trying to catch her breath but the feeling of Rowan’s slick pussy against her thigh made her clench with aftershocks.

“Baby, you taste so fucking good,” Rowan gasped, pressing kisses along Ada’s collarbone.

Ada groaned and captured her mouth in a kiss. She could taste herself on Rowan’s tongue and she chased the flavor. She could feel Rowan trembling against her and she knew her girlfriend was close. She pressed her thigh harder against her clit and held her tight while she broke apart.

“Good.” Ada kissed Rowan’s mouth and then her cheeks until Rowan finally relaxed.

Rowan pulled Ada down until they were laying together, Ada’s head cradled against Rowan’s shoulder.

“The light is still on,” Ada chuckled softly.

“Just go to sleep, Parrish. You have class in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can talk to me about Pynch on tumblr. Beautifulmagick is my url over there too!


End file.
